YuGiOh! 5D's, Angel's Crisis
by CyberAngelBenten
Summary: When the Duel Academy is under a threat from the mysterious "Dark Signers" It is up to the Signers to save the day, with their new member, Jade.
1. Cyber SWARM!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Angel's Crisis**

**Note: - I do not own anything here, besides my Own Character.**

**Note 2; This is Fan Fiction, not Canon.**

**Chapter One - Unfortunate Events**

**I will post my Created Cards in Bold.**

Jade looked down to her clothing. She was wearing the normal Female Upper Class clothes, with her long Black hair shooting straight down her shoulders and back, with her long bangs shooting from each side of her head down to her chest like Etoile Cyber, with her Piercing Jade Green eyes focused out the Window **(Imagine Etoile Cyber/Alice, but with Asuka's height)**, and Sitting in her room with her friend, Akiza. Jade had just started the new year, as with all the other students...

"What's wrong, Jade?" Akiza asked, with not so much Emotion in her voice.

"Nothing..." said Jade, but that wasn't the truth.

Sitting on Jade's shoulder was her little Spirit Partner, Halo, who was a Cyber Prima, one of her spirit friends.. She was talking to Jade, and of course, the girl in the room was staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"Damn, it!" A shout came from Jade...

The girl looked at her... with strange glances, "What's wrong with... you?" Akiza had said.

"Goodwin's stupid "Duels" remember, I'm facing Amelia, after the current duel with Yusei..."

"Come on, Akiza, what're you waiting for?" said Jade in a hurry. The girl shrugged and got up and walked off with Jade.

Jade rushed through the doors and she arrived just in time as her name was being called.

"Jade and Amelia, please step forward" called Goodwin.

with that, Jade stopped to catch some Air. And then walked slowly up to her spot on the left side... while Amelia had just arrived on her new Duel Runner and walked to her spot.

_I should've thought of that. _thought Jade.

"Are we gonna' start this thing, or are you going to keep Day dreaming?" said Amelia.

Jade smirked, and placed her Lime Green Duel Disk with Turquoise stones in it on her hand.

"I'll go first!" called Jade as she drew her cards.

**Jade 4000LPS**

**Amelia 4000LPS**

"First, I play the card, Machine Angel Ritual" shouted Jade, "And then I summon Cyber Angel Idaten in ATK mode! 1600/2000 by saying Bye to these cards, and when she's summoned, I can add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand... now, come back Machine Angel Ritual! and now I set two face downs and end my turn."

"You call that a turn," Said Amelia as she drew a card. "Because I play **Wasp Weaver **in ATK Mode with 1000/500! then I play Double Summon to summon **Wasp Worker **in Defense Mode, 500/2000! and then I play the field spell **Insect Cove! **which gives all Insect monsters 1000 ATK, or Defense, your choice, so I do Defense for Wasp Worker, and ATK for Slice Cutter! and now he destroys your Idaten with Marionette Slice"

"Not so fast!" called Jade. "I play the Trap Card Doble Passé, which changes the Attack to a direct attack on me, which now, my Idaten can attack you directly, but I also play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell!" Idaten charged and ran like a Cheetah at Amelia, and flew like a Missle at her and knocked her on the floor.

"Fine, I end my turn... with two face downs"

**Jade 3000LPS**

**Amelia 2400LPS**

Jade drew a card. "Well, lucky me because I play the Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual, and by saying bye to Cyber Prima in my hand, hello Cyber Angel Dakini! and you have to destroy one Monster when she's summoned, who do you choose?"

Amelia smiled, "I choose Wasp Worker, and reveal my Trap Card, **Wasp Swarm! **which allows me to summon another monster from my hand or deck and that is destroyed instead, as long as I have a monster with "Wasp" in it's name on the field" she said as she tossed anoter Wasp Card from her deck to her Graveyard.

"Well, Dakini still has her other Attack, and now she destroys your Wasp Worker, just as I play the Equip Card **Cyber Twins **which makes your monster go to ATK Position as long as I have Two or more Cyber Angel Cards on the field. Now, go! Staff Rage!"

"I play my second face down, Ant Tokens, which summons four Ant Tokens to my side of the field in Defense mode, 0/0, so one of them gets destroyed instead."

"I still have Idaten left, now go Idaten, Missile Strike!" said Jade as another of Amelia's bugs vanished.

"And I play one face down and end my turn..."

"Good, because I tribute two of my Ant Tokens to now summon **Wasp Queen** in ATK Mode, 1000/500, and for every monster on the field she gets 500 ATK points, but for every monster with "Wasp" in it's name she get's 1000... not including her self... so that's 3000 ATK points, now destroy your Idaten"

"Not so fast, I play Pure Pupil! negates your effect and destroys your monster..."

"Not my sacred Wasp Queen..." said Amelia. "But good, because I play **Wasp's Hive**, which when a monster with "Wasp" in it's name is destroyed, or in your Graveyard, you can summon two to the field in Defense position, but they can't change... so come back Wasp Weaver and Wasp Worker... and then I play a face down and end."

"It's all over now... I play the **Cyber Diablo**, which, when I have atleast two Cyber Angels on the field... I can special summon my third to the field with out a Tribute... so come on out Benten, and now! destroy her Wasp Weaver because I play **Cyber Trio**, and each monster on the field with Cyber Angel in it's name's ATK are raised by 500, so now... Benten destroy your Wasp Worker, with Whirlwind Fan! and for her effect, If she destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's DEF... So then I ATK your Wasp Weaver with Idaten, and for the finishing touch, Dakini finish her off, Cyber Swarm!"

Amelia dropped to the floor at her loss.

While the Crowd was yelling for Jade.

**Cyber Diablo (Has a picture of Machine Angel Ritual, but with Red Flames and it is Pitch Black)**

**Cyber Trio (Has a picture of each of the Cyber Angels attacking a Dark Magician Girl)**

**Cyber Twins (Has a picture of Gemini Elf in Cyber version)**

**Wasp's Hive (Has a picture of a Honey Nest with Wasp's swarming the Honey)**

**Wasp Queen (A Large Wasp with a Crown with Honey in the background)**

**Wasp Swarm (A swarm of Wasps on a Human Body)**

**Wasp Worker (A small Wasp in a Factory)**

**Wasp Weaver (A Wasp creating Honeycomb)**


	2. Cyber Wing

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Angel's Crisis**

**Note - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! the only thing I own is my Own Character, Jade.**

**Chapter 2 - Cyber Wing**

**Note 2; The Cards I made will be posted in Bold.**

**Note 3; Please Ignore my Bad Mathematics in the first Chapter...**

(With Goodwin)

Goodwin watched the Duel End. He was quite sure that Jade was a Signer, and was quite sure to prove it... He decided to give Jade another match with some one... a bit tougher than Amelia. Goodwin then spoke through the Microphone at his Office above where the Duel was taking place. "Now... Jade and Yusei Fudo..." Goodwin smirked as he knew who was going to be the Victor...

(Down with Jade)

"Yusei Fudo? is he serious?" Whispered Jade to herself. The Spirit of her Cyber Prima, Halo appeared next to Jade and looked at Jade, sharing her Concern.

Yusei Fudo walked up to the place where Amelia, the Insect Duelist had been. "Hey," he nodded as he placed his Duel Disk on his arm, snarling at Goodwin.

Jade blushed at Yusei's comment. and Yusei shouted, "Let's Duel!"

_**(Please note I don't know Yusei's cards that well so don't go yelling at me in the Reviews)**_

**Jade 4000LPS**

**Yusei 4000LPS**

"Ladies, first!" called Jade as she drew her final card. She had a good hand

"First, I play the Tuner, **Cyber Guardian **in Defense Mode! 500/2000, and then I play the spell card **Double Cyber**, which allows me to summon Blade Skater... In ATK Mode 1400/1500. Then I play the Equip Spell **Super Skates **to Blade Skater, which gives her 1000 ATK and DEF. I also place a face down and end my turn." Jade said.

"Nice move, I'm very Impressed," Yusei said, which made Jade blush. "Because now I summon Speed Warrior in ATK mode with 900 ATK, and then I play Double Summon to bring out Turbo Synchron, and then I Synchro Summon... Stardust Dragon in ATK mode, and I Attack your Blade Skater with Stardust Flash!" but to Yusei's surprise... Stardust didn't even move...

"That's another effect of Super Skates... as long as it's on Blade Skater, you can't attack her,"

"Well I'll attack Cyber Guardian, then."

"And that's her effect, she can't be destroyed by battle, but damage is still applied normally, but there's no damage." smirked Jade.

"Well I play a face down, and end my turn..."

"Good!" said Jade as she drew her card and smirked. "I play Cyber Guardian's second effect, which I couldn't use until now... which allows me to add a Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand... and then I play it, to summon Cyber Angel Dakini in ATK mode 2700... which by her effect she destroys one of your monsters... and that's gonna' be Stardust Dragon... and then I attack you directly with both Blade Skater and Dakini..."

"I play the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, twice... Because I can use it once, and then it goes straight back face down... and then I can use it, again and again..." he said.

"Fine, I end my turn with another face down."

"I draw," said Yusei. "And I play the card Fighting Spirit which gives Stardust 300 Attack... now destroy your Dakini!"

"I reveal my two face downs, **Seraphim's Wing**... which rounds a monsters points to the nearest 1000... and my other Face Down, Doble Passé, which turns your Attack to a direct attack on me... and I can do a direct attack back on you..."

**Jade 1200LPS**

**Yusei 1000LPS (Sorry If I'm wrong, I fail at Mathematics... just work the total, sorry about that guys!)**

"I reveal my trap, **Double Damage**, which is Self Explanitory... and it doubles the damage of both of our hits... so it's a draw, Jade," said Yusei as they both dropped to 0.

The Crowd was shocked at how good Jade was...

Jade smiled as she dropped to the floor from the exhaustion.

**There's Chapter 2; Enjoy Guys**


	3. Cyber Harpie Lady

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Angel's Crisis**

**Chapter 3 - Cyber Harpie Lady**

**Note - Don't own 5D's, and all that stuff.**

Goodwin was shocked as he sat in his office watching the Duel with Curious eyes...

he new Yusei had ended the Duel before Jade could bring out her Dragon... if she had one.

Goodwin decided to give Jade another Duel... with an Average Opponent... that was better than Amelia.

He decided her opponent and placed his hand on the Microphone. "Listen up, seeming as you Crowd are so Intense... I'm going to make a third Duel with Jade... Jade and Jasmine, please step forward," he said... as Jade stayed in her spot as the new opponent, Jasmine... who looked like a Mai Valentine clone... walked up to where Yusei was last...

_What is, a tournament_, thought Jade as she stroked her chin... she was finally getting what Goodwin was up to... and she wasn't going to let his plan work, not at all.

"Let's go, loser..." said Jasmine, which frustrated Jade.

"Bring it on, Wanna' be!"

**Jade 4000LPS**

**Jasmine 4000LPS**

"I'm going first!" shouted Jasmine as she drew her cards. "And first of all, I summon my Harpie Queen, then she takes a trip to the Graveyard for me to add a Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand, then I play my Harpie's Hunting Ground which gives all Winged Beast-Type monsters 200 ATK, and then I play **Hurricane Party** to bring out Harpie Lady..." Jasmine said as her Harpie Lady flew into the air and started twirling about... then three Gusts of Wind appeared "And I also play Elegant Egotist, and Multiply my Harpie Lady into three... to form the Harpy Lady Sisters in ATK mode 1950. And then I play the Spell Card **Harpie's Call **which allows me to bring a Harpie's Pet Dragon from my Deck to the field! now come, Harpie's Pet Dragon! and he gains 300 ATK for every Harpie Lady on the field... and there's 3 so he's on 2900! and thanks to Harpie's Hunting Ground, he's actually on 3000, and as for Harpie Lady Sister's, they're 2050. She smiled. "After all, my Aunt is Mai Valentine... and I also play a face down and end my turn."

"Good turn... but is it good enough... Because I play Machine Angel Ritual to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in ATK 1600/2000, and then I can add a Spell Card in my Graveyard to my hand... then I play **Cyber Charity **to bring a Cyber Angel Monster to my hand... and then I play Machine Angel Ritual again to summon Cyber Angel Dakini, and you must destroy one monster on the field when she's summoned... so I choose Harpie's Pet Dragon... and then I attack your Harpie Lady Sisters with Dakini... and that's 650 off your Life Points...

"Not so fast... because I play Hysteric Party... Hilarious isn't it...?

"Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Harpie's Hunting Ground..."

"But... as I was saying I'll summon my Harpie Lady then in ATK mode... by discarding this card from my hand."

"And I'll just attack you with my Idaten..."

"I didn't think about that..."

"That's 300 off your LPS, so it's all 1000 off your LPS if you add it up right... So I play a two face downs and end my turn,"

**Jade 4000LPS**

**Jasmine 3000LPS**

"I'll play the spell card... **Fallen Harpie** which allows me to summon any monster on my side of the field with "Harpie" in it's name... so come back Harpie Lady Sisters in ATK mode... then I play Triangle Ecstasy Spark which raises their ATK to 2700 for the turn... so attack your Idaten! with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!"

"Not so fast... my two traps go! Machine Shield, which reflects 2700 right back to your LPS... and then I play Doble Passé, at a good cost... Nice Duel, But I win..." Jade said.

Goodwin knew Jade was up to something... and he wasn't very happy about it. Jade smirked.

"You can sit down now, Jade..." he said, and winked to Jasmine as she started walking back to her seats...

Jaden walked to go sit down with her friends, Leo and Luna... and she smiled and said, "Hey Luna, hey, Leo!" Leo blushed and said; "Jade, you were so good out there!" he blushed furiously, and Jade just giggled as Luna said, "You, idiot!" and slapped him on the head. She later said "Hello, Jade!" which made Jade laugh even more.


End file.
